


Every Other Freckle

by explosionshark



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionshark/pseuds/explosionshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s so pretty about me?” Max asked breathlessly, digging her nails into Chloe’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Everything,” Chloe answered immediately, against the column of Max’s throat. “Everything.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Chloe counts Max's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 words of actual trash written to accompany [ nomtheburrito's rad art](http://nomtheburritos.tumblr.com/post/122437421459/headcanon-of-the-day-max-has-freckles-but-when)
> 
> easily the most pointless thing i've ever written. if anyone needs me, i'll be at the bottom of the sea, because i'm not allowed to live among society anymore
> 
> ENJOy

 

“Max,” Chloe whined into Max’s belly, making her stomach muscles clench at the vibration. “I’m bored.”

“You’re free to go anytime,” Max said wryly, running her free hand through Chloe’s hair to soften the blow. She was careful not to take her eyes off the page in front of her face - if there was anything she’d learned since she and Chloe started dating, it was that she had _no_ immunity to Chloe’s puppy-dog eyes. One look and it was game-over.

“I don’t _wanna_ go anytime,” Chloe pouted. Probably. Max still wasn’t looking.

She shifted the angle of her hand, pressing her nails lightly into Chloe’s scalp as she ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair again; smirking behind her book when she felt Chloe shiver against her.

Chloe seized her gently by the wrist, guiding her hand lower. She felt the ghost of a warm breath across the inside of her wrist, the sensation quickly chased by the slow press of familiar lips against the sensitive skin. Chloe’s lips slid higher pressing in just below her thumb, slipping sideways to the center of her palm, leaving a blazing hot trail up the length of her hand. Chloe laid another soft kiss to the pad of her pinky finger, working her way along each of Max’s digits.

_Shit_ , that was totally distracting.

“Hey, knock it off,” Max grumbled, tugging her hand out of Chloe’s loose grip and away from her roving mouth. Max cuffed her lightly on the head, “C’mon, you know I have to finish this reading.”

“I mean, _do you?_ ” Chloe asked, dragging herself up Max’s body. She plucked the book neatly out of Max’s hands and tossed it aside.

_“Hey!”_ Max protested. She reached for the fallen book, but found herself suddenly pinned by Chloe’s larger body.

“Read later,” Chloe insisted. “Your hot girlfriend is in your dorm with you _now_.”

“Chloe,” Max groaned. “I really need to…”

Chloe’s pale pink mouth was twisted up at the corner, that ridiculously attractive smug smirk that any reasonable person would probably have found totally annoying. A lock of bright blue hair dangled down over her forehead, a pleasant contrast to the lighter shade of Chloe’s eyes.

Shit.

Chloe’s eyes.

Game over.

“Hi,” Chloe beamed at her, clearly aware of her recent victory over Max’s commitment to studying.

“Hi,” Max sighed, defeated.

“You’re pretty,” Chloe murmured, dipping her head to press a lingering kiss high on Max’s cheek.

“Yeah?” Max asked, voice hitching as Chloe dropped a symmetrical kiss along Max’s opposite cheek.

“Yeah,” Chloe confirmed, dragging her lips up across Max’s temple. “The prettiest.”

“What’s so pretty about me?” Max asked breathlessly, digging her nails into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Everything,” Chloe answered immediately, against the column of Max’s throat. “Everything.”

Max slipped her fingers back into Chloe’s hair, using her grip to tug Chloe higher. Max sighed into the kiss, parting her lips eagerly at the first brush of Chloe’s tongue.

Kissing Chloe used to make her nervous. She felt clumsy, embarrassed by her lack of experience. She felt jealous too because of the many things Chloe was lacking (timidity, patience, a brain-to-mouth filter) experience was definitely not among them.

But even the most persistent of Max’s insecurities didn’t stand a chance against the gentle onslaught of Chloe’s affection.

Chloe pulled away after several long moments, giving Max’s chin a gentle bite as she went. She straightened her elbows until she was hovering over Max, bullet necklace swinging down to brush Max’s sternum with each labored inhale.

“Your freckles,” she said.

“What?” Max blinked. Her frazzled brain raced to figure out exactly what Chloe’s new angle was. “What about my freckles?” she reached a hand up self consciously to touch her face. She felt hot.

“They’re, uh, they’re pretty,” Chloe mumbled, uncharacteristically bashful. A light pink blush stained her cheeks. “You… when you asked what made you pretty, I said everything. And I meant it, but - then I started thinking, ‘what if she really wants me to say something specific’ because sometimes it’s like you really don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Max asked, still a little dazed.

“That you’re, like, stupidly beautiful,” Chloe said.

“Oh. Thanks,” Max blushed. “I think.”

“Ugh,” Chloe groaned, dropping her head into the crook of Max’s neck. “I’m hella bad at this."

“You’re fine,” Max whispered, running her hands down Chloe’s back. She toyed with the loose strap of Chloe’s suspenders.

“ _Fine_ ,” Chloe huffed indignantly against her skin.

“You’re _good_ ,” Max assured her, craning her neck to drop a kiss atop Chloe’s head. “You’re really, _really_ good.”

“That’s what she said.”

Max could feel Chloe’s grin against her throat.

“I try to count them, sometimes,” Chloe announced after a moment. She pulled back to lock eyes with Max again. “Your freckles.”

“Oh,” Max said. Because what else do you say when your really hot, really sweet girlfriend is being amazing and you have the social skills of a particularly sheltered potato?

“I haven’t been able to do it, though,” Chloe admitted. “I keep getting distracted. Losing my place." 

“Distracted by what?”

“By the _rest of you,”_ Chloe rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

Max laughed. “I guess you’ll have to start over, huh?”

“Guess so,” Chloe breathed. She dropped her lips to Max’s cheek. “One,” she counted. “Two, three, four…”

“Are you really going to do this?” Max giggled, squirming away from Chloe’s mouth. She pressed her palm flat against Chloe’s shoulder and tried vainly to push her off.

“Yes,” Chloe confirmed seriously, completely undeterred. “Look what you made me do, I lost count again. One, two…”

“You were at four!”

“One,” Chloe stressed, sighing exaggeratedly and peppered Max’s face with a new string of kisses. “Two, three, four, five…”

“That tickles.”

“Six, seven, eight…”

Restless, Max fisted her hand in Chloe’s hair yet again, dragging Chloe’s mouth back to her lips for another long kiss.

“Chloe,” Max breathed, parting from her. “This is… really, _really_ sweet. But, I’m not about to potentially fail my science quiz tomorrow for you to count my freckles, okay?”

“Okay,” Chloe blinked, dazedly.

“You can still tell me I’m pretty though,” Max teased, catching Chloe’s lips in another quick kiss. She pulled back, grinning as Chloe eagerly tried to follow her mouth.

“You’re are, though,” Chloe nodded eagerly. “The prettiest.”

Mrs. Grant liked her.

Maybe she could get a re-test.


End file.
